To Find Our Destiny
by wongksfbd
Summary: What happens to B,C,D,S,N,V,E and J? Last chapter up!
1. When I'm With You

**(A/N: Yes, this is the sequel to Tell Me What To Say and Face Up To It, I'm sorry if my fanfics have been terrible, haven't had much reviews, sadly. But I think there's a glaring lack of mixture fanfics, and it's nice to have a few couples together, don't you think? And if you didn't read the other two fanfics, it may be a little hard to understand. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this, the song is When I'm With You by Faber Drive. Enjoy and review! )**

_Just a slight recap, Dan has proposed to Serena, who is pregnant, and Chuck and Blair are getting married soon, and Blair has a problem! Nate and Vanessa are newly dating, and Eric and Jenny are going to enter the story soon as a couple in college. _

Serena and Dan were at Chuck's, Serena insisted on going over straightaway after reading Blair's SOS message. Blair was in tears, worried that she would be pregnant. Serena was comforting her, wondering how to break the news to her that she herself was already with child, and Blair wouldn't be alone in this, mess. Chuck and Dan were having a men's talk downstairs, both of them trusting that Serena would know best regarding this trouble. Serena brought Blair to the bed, and tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Deciding that whatever she did would be of little help, she chose to go with the shock. She bit her lip, and murmured, "B, I'm pregnant."

Blair immediately stopped, shocked, and she stared at Serena, eyes reflecting confusion. Serena continued, "I went for a medical check-up before we left for France, and my mum and Rufus both know already. Dan and I will have our wedding early next month. So, you won't be alone." Blair calmed down a lot, and looked at her pregnancy test again, not daring to check whether there was a plus sign or not. Serena gently took it from her grasp and flipped it over, revealing the plus sign that they both knew was there. Blair sobbed softly, "I wanted to have some time before Chuck and I had kids, he definitely wore a condom, he was always so particular about it I didn't see the need for the pill.." She was interrupted by Serena, who stated matter-of-factly, "I was on the pill, but it didn't work. Blair, it's alright."

_Saw you walk in to the room_  
_Thought i'd try to talk to you_  
_Babe, am i ever glad you wanted me to_  
_Its been two years to the day_  
_half the time I've been away_  
_I know I'm not there enough_  
_but that's gonna change_  
_cause I'm coming back_  
_to show you that_  
_I'm keeping the promise that i made_

Serena couldn't see the reason why Blair was so worried. Dan was mature, he was ready to be a father in a few months, but compared to him, Chuck was so immature and still like a college student, he was far from ready. And herself, she didn't feel that she was ready to be a parent either. Neither was Serena, she was sure, but at least she had Dan by her side. "B, I'm going for my check-up tomorrow, come with me and do a proper check, will you?" Blair looked at her, eyes wet from the tears, and nodded gently. Drying her eyes, she took Serena's hand as they walked down the stairs slowly, waiting to see how the guys would respond.

As Blair broke the news to Chuck that night, he wasn't angry at all. Instead, he reacted totally differently from what she expected. He was the constant, he took her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep, happy that Chuck perhaps was ready to be a dad.

_When i'm with you_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_cause i miss you, whenever you're not around_  
_when i kiss you_  
_i still get butterflies_  
_years from now,_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_when I'm with you_

---------

The next morning, Chuck and Dan were having breakfast with their wives-to-be, and unfortunately both ladies were having a bad bout of morning sickness. "Are you sure the two of you are going to be able to make your way to the clinic like this? Chuck, I don't feel assured, can I come in late afterwards?" Dan was now working in Chuck's company as the editor of their reports, which would give him and Serena some sort of financial stability. Chuck didn't have to consider for long, before telling Dan, "I'll have the chauffeur come over right now. I won't be able to focus either, with Blair like this."

_yeah we've had our ups and downs_  
_but we've always worked them out_  
_babe am i ever glad we got this far now_  
_still i'm lying here tonight_  
_wishing i was by your side_  
_cause when i'm not there enough_  
_nothing feels right_  
_so i'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life_

----------

The two couples walked out of the clinic slowly, Serena and Dan had a look of confusion plastered over their faces, while Blair and Chuck were smiling brightly. When they met Nate, he asked, "What's the result? All good?" Blair glanced at Serena, who she had never seen this upset, and replied, "Well, the news is, I'm pregnant. And Chuck and I will hold our wedding in 3 weeks. Serena is pregnant, too, but she's with twins. That explains her expressions, no? And we're thinking of holding a joint wedding."

_when i'm with you_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_cause i miss you, whenever your not around_  
_when i kiss you_  
_i still get butterflies_  
_years from now_  
_i'll make every second count_  
_when i'm with you_  
_when i'm with you_  
_whatever it takes_  
_im not gonna break the promise i made_  
_when i'm with you_  
_I'll make every second count_  
_cause i miss you_

Nate paused, trying to take in all the news at once. "WHAAAAAAAT?!"  
He would have to be a best man twice. And his ex-girlfriends were about to get married and become mothers. WOW. He certainly didn't expect this! "Congratulations, Dan, Congratulations, Chuck. Hey, Serena, relax? You'll be a great mum, no worries. Either way, Dan's around to help, and Vanessa and I can also babysit, if you guys don't quite trust Eric and Jenny, which I wouldn't blame you for." He smiled at her, trying to turn her frown upside down.

Serena looked at Dan, his reassuring smile, and her lips were drawn to his in a lip lock. "Alright, S, good idea, before the tummy gets too huge for that, huh. I nearly forgot what were the downsides of pregnancy. Chuck, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Chuck shrugged, as if to say, "you were willing too", and gave her a little grin.

_And we're walking through this part of life  
Not knowing what to expect,  
But with you by my side I'll survive,  
Though it might not be perfect,  
But with your love,  
And the blessings from above,  
We'll make it through,  
And I love you. _

**(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of To Find Our Destiny, the sequel to Tell Me What To Say and Face Up To It, and don't you guys think the song's awesome? Hope my little poem at the end is nice, and please review! Thank you! XOXO, gghearts. )**


	2. You Do You Don't, Making It Come Alive

**(A/N: Thanks for reading the previous chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, and moving on to chapter 2! Blair and Serena start to plan their weddings! And the songs in this chapter are_ You're Making It Come Alive by My Favorite Highway_ and You Do, You Don't by The Friday Night Boys. Thanks and please enjoy and review! )**

_Flashback: Blair's pregnant and she and Serena plan to hold a joint wedding. Soon. _

"S, where are we going to hold our weddings?"

Serena looked up from one of Dan's manuscripts, it was beautifully written as usual, about their trip to France, and it was so sweet it totally took her mind off the wedding which was in just two weeks. "Oh, yes. Dan and I were thinking of a simple beach wedding actually, and then a formal one in a church only after the children are born, yeah." She twitched ever so slightly when she said children, it hit her how she would have two kids, she didn't know what to expect.

Blair frowned. "Serena! We've been thinking about our weddings since we were practically kids! We can't have a slipshod wedding just cause we're pregnant! Seriously!" Serena sighed, "I'll call Vanessa and Jenny over."

_I've finally come to realize that we are all the same_  
_If there's nothing left to lose then there's every to gain_  
_All the paragraphs and pages you could write could not contain_  
_It is curious and careless and it's flowing through my veins_

_The fear of growing old, and doing what you're told_

Within 20 minutes, Vanessa and Jenny bundled through the door, Blair not exactly cheering about it. "So how are my nieces/nephews doing?"Jenny chirped happily, smiling at Serena. Serena gave a little tired smile, "They must be okay, since I'm feeling so tired and feeling nauseous every hour," sighing. Jenny nodded sympathetically, then turned to Blair. "So how's the wedding planning coming along! Need any help?" Serena quickly interrupted, "Yes, I was thinking about a simple beach wedding, and the elaborate wedding only after the children are born. But Blair disagrees. What do you two think?"

Jenny and Vanessa glanced at each other, and Vanessa awkwardly let out. "Why not, Blair has her own elaborate wedding, and Serena has her nice sunset beach wedding?"

Serena and Blair both brightened up, this was an idea that definitely hit home. This was something that could definitely work out, both of them would be in the comforts of their own boundaries. For Serena, a little beach wedding would suffice, she believed that in her relationship with Dan, they were most comfortable without formalities, casual was good enough for both of them. Blair had different priorities. She wanted her wedding to be formal, grand and elegant.

_You can't disguise a heart while it's breaking_  
_You hide behind the smile you're faking_  
_It's all about the the chance you're taking_  
_Oh, and you know that you're making it all come alive_  
_It all come alive_

_If your life is so damn comfortable then why do you complain?_  
_A reflection in the alcohol you're pouring down the drain_  
_Just because you paint a picture doesn't mean it fits the frame_  
_This is my West Coast intervention and I'm getting on that plane_

_When all of your mistakes are keeping you awake _

They looked at each other, both knowing their answers. "Alright then, S, pick a date. It's got to be on the same day! Mine in the morning and yours at daybreak, it'll be wonderful!"

Serena smiled at her friend, thinking the exact same thing.

-----------

Vanessa and Nate were strolling down the streets, hand in hand, just letting the light breeze take them in. "So, Nate, you've heard? Blair and Serena are going to have their weddings on the same day. But Blair's going for a traditional church wedding in the morning and Serena's having a sunset beach wedding." Nate turned, and let out a laugh, his infectious laugh that showed off his wonderfully perfect teeth. "Wow, they finally worked it out? Dan and Chuck are gonna have their hands full, and so are we."

_You can't disguise a heart while it's breaking_  
_You hide behind the smile you're faking_  
_It's all about the the chance you're taking_  
_Oh, and you know that you're making it all come alive_  
_It all come alive_  
_You can't disguise a heart while it's breaking_  
_You hide behind the smile you're faking_  
_It's all about the the chance you're taking_  
_Oh, and you know that you're making it all come alive_  
_It all come alive_

Vanessa looked down the street, thinking about how Nate was so laid-back now, he relaxed a lot more, and she loved that he seemed so much more carefree. He had learnt how to let go a little more, and perhaps it brought out a better, happier side of him. Likewise, Nate appreciated Vanessa's easygoing attitude, and she wasn't pushy like how Blair had been before. She did not seem to have a lot of demands of their relationship, of their dates. They were happy, even if it was just a simple walk in the park, or a home-cooked dinner. It was little moments like this, that they enjoyed themselves best, and it was a refreshing change.

_The sun is setting and it's ending 'cause you're letting it go_  
_Forgetting everything you already know_  
_And it all goes to show that you're moving to slow_  
_It will end up changing you, it will end up changing you_

-------

Eric was at Serena's, he was just about to meet Jenny, and he needed to borrow a tie from Dan. Serena and Dan were splitting their sides laughing at Eric, he was totally clueless about which kind of knot would be best, and Serena had to do it for him. Finally, Serena decided that her brother looked presentable, and Dan nodded, laughing. Eric was taking Jenny on their third official date, to a restaurant of Serena's choice, and he was really nervous about it, he wanted to make sure that everything was right. He had even asked for a chauffeur, showing that he was really serious about Jenny. Serena was happy for her brother, he seemed sort of relieved that he was no longer gay. And Jenny was the girl that made it all right.

When Eric left, Serena and Dan were in bed, just having one of their late night before bed chats. "I'm so glad that Eric's become so mature, before Jenny he was just dawdling through school, moody and all. Finally, he seems comfortable with who he is, and that's just fantastic for him."Dan considered for a moment, before replying, "Eric will be a good influence on Jenny, after all the queen stuff and all, it's time she was humbled and brought back down to earth in love. Hopefully we'll see something good out of this, don't you think?" Serena nodded in agreement, her head resting on Dan's muscular abs, soothing her tummy gently, grimacing a little.

The first time I wont regret  
One look into your eyes and I'll never forget  
But you're not about to jump right into  
This tonight  
Wondering just what to do  
Every single second in the room with you  
I can't talk this over  
To win you over  
Here tonight

So open your eyes  
don't say goodnight  
Wondering why  
Alone tonight  
I'll just let it go for you

Dan noticed straightaway and murmured, "Are my little babies being naughty again? Gosh, you two have got to stop bothering your mummy like this, it hurts. Be good, my darlings." He whispered softly to her belly, kissing it as he spoke each phrase, gently. He massaged her neck lightly and lulled her to sleep, thinking about their future, how it would be like with two kids in the house, crying for attention, demanding and whiny. But it could be wonderful. Their kids, their flesh and blood, how bad could it get? He would love them so much, he already knew, almost as much as he loved Serena, this neverending love that convinced him that she was the woman to be in his life forever.

Serena was drifting off to sleep, she could feel her heavy eyelids drooping, Dan whispering sweet-nothings to her, helping her get to sleep easily. He was wonderful this way, making everything feel so much easier, everything felt so much better with him around, the pillar of support when she needed it. He would be a great father, and she needed to be a good mother. She wouldn't be like her own, she knew that these kids needed a down-to-earth life like Dan had, and he had turned out brilliantly. Rufus knew how to raise his kids, certainly, and she knew that gene had passed down to Dan. She was just worried about herself, whether she could be a competent mother. She wanted so much to be a good mother, but she couldn't help but worry....

I'm letting you down  
You are just hiding it so well  
You're giving me no sign  
No interest  
You don't really want this, you don't really want this  
So right now  
Are you gonna try to save yourself  
I bet you're so sick  
Of hearing it  
You don't really want this, you don't really want this

So hard to get, is that what it's gonna be?  
Sitting down not even looking at me  
I hope forever  
I wont remember  
This tonight  
So out the door  
Gone away  
Running so fast through the pouring rain  
Gone forever  
So much better  
Here tonight

Dan noted that Serena was fast asleep, and gently lifted her up from the couch and carried her into the room. Laying her slowly on the bed, he kissed her forehead as he went to his work table, getting the inspiration for another manuscript. He was planning to write some manuscripts, and compile them into a book of essays which he would publish himself, or with some help from Nate and Chuck, both whom had expressed some interest in his essays, which were usually insight on things that had happened to them. This would be on their wedding preparations, and it would be a nice addition.

-------

Chuck was looking through the accounts, his hotelier business was really picking up well, and they would be making enough money for him to take a 3 month break when Blair gave birth. He was starting to make his plans already, he did not want to be caught unprepared. He made a note on the side, regarding the publishing of Dan's essays, he had read a few, and they were surprisingly good. So good that he found himself captured inside them, which gave him the idea of publishing a book for Dan. It would definitely win some critical acclaim, he was sure of it. Nate had expressed his interest as well, and as soon as Dan had come up with a winning combination they would get down to it. Ah, there were just so many things to be done, plus the wedding, he did not want to overwork Blair.

I'd throw it all away for you  
If you took another look you'd be back so soon  
All alone, a dark cold night  
Wrapped around, you better hold on tight

**(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, not sure if it's much good, much of a rushed piece, but I had the skeleton of the chapter done already. Chapter 3 is in the works, but needs a lot of detail to be added and refined, so it'll probably not be up that quickly, plus school starts for me tomorrow, I'm not from the States, so different timezone. Anyway, glad to have a couple of reviews, hope they keep coming in. Thanks for reading! XOXO, gghearts. )**


	3. On Top of The World

**(A/N: I was thinking of updating more now, actually, since I'll be able to use my mac in school, and perhaps it'll be nice to do some stuff. The song featured in this fanfic is On Top Of The World by Boys Like Girls. Oh, and if you wanted to know, the choice of songs in my fanfics have totally nothing to do with the story, just a song I thought was nice and wanted to share. Have fun reading! Thank you ronan03 who has been consistently reviewing my stories, thank you so much for helping me enjoy writing. Enjoy! )**

_Flashback: Blair has decided on a traditional grand church wedding, while Serena has opted for a simple beach wedding. Chuck and Nate are planning to publish a book of Dan's work. Nate and Vanessa, as well as Eric and Jenny are progressing well. Could things be looking up for them all?_

_Look up, the stars are fading  
And I am still here waiting  
To see you again  
Be with you my friend_

__

When the moon is gone forever  
I hope you're up there somewhere  
I'll see you again  
Be with you my friend

Eric and Jenny were walking towards Lily's apartment, hand in hand, but letting go just before they entered the lobby. They did not want to let their parents know of their relationship just yet, and were afraid that they would be found out by the security guards. All of a sudden, just before Eric entered the lobby, he pulled Jenny out again and led her behind a pillar, planting a light, sweet kiss on her glossed lips. Jenny was taken by surprise, but blushed as she skipped into the lobby, smiling brightly. Eric was electrified, it felt amazing, that little kiss.

When they entered the apartment, they had a little shock. Lily and Rufus were both sitting on the sofa, in a lip lock. Eric raised an eyebrow, and coughed softly, looking away towards the windows. Rufus broke away, his eyes turning immediately to Eric and Jenny, who were trying to avoid the gaze of their parents. "Ah, Jenny, Eric, you guys are back. Go take your showers, dinner should be ready in..." He glanced at Lily, waiting for her to complete the sentence. Lily composed herself, "Dan will be bringing food over after he picks Serena up. We'll have some time." As Eric and Jenny excused themselves, they both looked at each other with a knowing look, it was obvious that Lily was lying, she would probably be calling Dan only now to tell him.

_'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are_  
_And all the streetlights shine like they were stars_  
_That's where you are_

* * *

Dan unlocked the door and opened it, calling, "Honey! I'm home! We're going over to Lily's for dinner, but we have to pick the food up." No reply. Worried, he dashed into the bedroom, where Serena was lying on the bed. Still. He took off his tie and immediately woke her up. "Serena, Serena, wake up, are you alright?" Serena awoke, bleary-eyed, and squinted at Dan. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just felt really tired and dizzy..." She flopped back onto the pillow, exhausted somehow. He picked her up, she felt really warm. He felt her forehead, she definitely had a temperature. He immediately called for the chauffeur, before dressing her in warmer clothing, carrying her lightly as he bundled out of their apartment.

In the car, he called Lily, "I'm bringing Serena to the hospital, she's having a temperature, and I don't want to take any risks."

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world_  
_And we can do anything,_  
_We can be anything_  
_I'll meet you tonight on top of the world_  
_As real as it seems,_  
_You're only in my dreams_

_Look out across the water_  
_Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care_  
_But just can't be there_  
_Swear that I will see you someday_  
_I have to find a way_  
_To show you I care_  
_Even if you're not there_

* * *

"No worries, Mr Humphrey, your wife is perfectly alright, and so are your babies, she probably caught a cold, we'll keep her under observation but she will be discharged tomorrow." Dan heaved a sigh of relief as he went inside the room, where Serena was lying down, slightly pale, but smiling all the same. "Silly, I'm fine! It's probably cause I took a cold shower today, don't worry so much." Dan ruffled her hair slightly and Serena dozed off, with Dan keeping vigil by her side.

"Dan, you should go to work!" Normally, Dan would do as Serena said, but today was an exception. He did not want to leave her at home alone, instead he had a plan. He wanted to bring her to choose their wedding bands, it was barely two weeks to the wedding. When Serena got dressed, he looked at her in a way he had never done so before. "You're starting to show, Serena." Serena was wearing a light blue dress, and as she stood in front of the mirror, she had to agree. She was starting to show a little, but it was fine. She was not ashamed to marry Dan after she was pregnant, and anyway, who was to know? She took his arm as they strolled onto the streets, both with bright smiles on their faces, Dan protectively wrapping his arm round her shoulder.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world_  
_And we can do anything,_  
_We can be anything_  
_I'll meet you tonight on top of the world_  
_As real as it seems,_  
_You're only in my dreams_

_Look out across the water_  
_Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care_  
_But just can't be there_  
_Swear that I will see you someday_  
_I have to find a way_  
_To show you I care_  
_Even if you're not there_

* * *

"Hey, Jenny, Mum and Rufus aren't around. They've gone out to run a couple of errands, and more, can I come in?" Jenny turned around, and saw Eric shyly poking his head into her room. She was sewing Blair's wedding dress, it would be so elegant and Blair-ish. Eric sat down next to her, "Jenny, sweetheart, I was thinking of telling our parents, actually." Jenny halted, and turned towards Eric in horror. "No, Eric, no! Your mum will freak, no way!" "But it's for the best, and Serena and Dan are already getting married, what will they do to us? I don't like this hiding, Jenny." He paused, and leaned in for a kiss, a light, sweet Eric kiss. Jenny was blown away by his kisses, he didn't kiss like other college kids, he was a light kisser, unique.

Jenny and Eric faced each other, their noses just slightly over an inch away from each other, eyes intensely focused in the other's, the chemistry between them was electrifying. "All right," Jenny gave in, as Eric sought another short kiss. "I'll tell them afterwards, during dinner. I'll go do an assignment, see you later!" He walked out of her room, smiling to himself, his joy shown in his steps.

_My heart is empty without you_  
_Sometimes you don't know what you do_  
_And I need you tonight_  
_I'll fall asleep and it's alright_  
_Close my eyes and I'll be by your side_

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world_  
_And we can do anything,_  
_We can be anything_  
_I'll meet you tonight on top of the world_  
_As real as it seems,_  
_You're only in my dreams_

* * *

Lily and Rufus had invited the entire extended family over, and Dan had suggested inviting Nate and Vanessa as well. As they dug into the food, Eric gave a slight cough, hinting that he had an announcement to make. "Mum, Rufus, uh, I'm dating Jenny." He looked over to Serena, hoping for some backup, and she smiled at him encouragingly. Blair and Chuck exchanged glances, expressing some shock. They did not know that Eric wasn't gay anymore. Lily narrowed her eyes at her son, and questioned him. "Eric, aren't you..."she trailed off, unable to say the word. "No, Mum, it's Jenny who helped me. And I want to be with her. I hope we have your blessings, Rufus."

Rufus looked at Eric and saw a man, no longer that little boyish kid, but a man brave enough to stand up to his mother, for the girl he loved. And that girl was his own daughter. He wanted to much to approve it immediately, he knew that Jenny would be influenced positively by Eric, but he looked at Lily who looked confused. It was such a complicated relationship web that they had as a family, but he was hoping it would work, somehow or another. Dan and Serena were happy, and now Eric and Jenny. His daughter looked happier than she had been for a long time, and Eric was nervous but eager, he could see the chemistry between them, how ideal this relationship was. Dan and Serena were an indication that love did exist between the Upper East Side and Brooklyn, and Eric was no typical Upper East Sider. He knew his decision already.

Nate and Vanessa felt awkward, this was turning into a family affair of sorts, they felt that they should not be involved, and looked at each other with similar looks of confusion on their faces. "Lily, Rufus, Blair, Nate Vanessa and I shall excuse ourselves first. We'll come over for dinner tomorrow." Chuck excused himself, and gave Dan a small smirk. Chuck Bass, ever the "gentleman". Dan shifted nervously in his seat, "Lily, I think Eric and Jenny are fine together, it'll be alright. And I'm sure Dad agrees, and Serena too." Serena quickly nodded her agreement and Rufus gave a nod of approval. "Alright, I don't want to be accused of being the evil mother. You guys can be together, but no hanky-panky, understood?"

Eric and Jenny looked at each other, excitement practically splattered all over their faces. This went better than they had expected, and it would only get better.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world_  
_(On top of the world)_  
_As real as it seems,_  
_You're only in my dreams _

_

* * *

  
_

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Eric and Jenny public! It took a couple of days to come up cause I was mugging for the exams hope you enjoy and if you tweet, please trend Earth Hour on Saturday! It's so amusing to see your tweets trend, and Earth Hour is so meaningful so why not let it trend instead of some unmeaningful stuff that goes up there? Help spread the word, and read and review please! XOXO, gghearts! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days :D)**


	4. Wedding Dress

**(A/N: There's quite a huge jump from chapter 3 to 4, I decided to go straight ahead with the weddings since I'm not quite bothered with the preparations, just a little bit of fluff here and there for around two to three paragraphs? It'll be quite a long chapter, this one, that's why it's taken some time to come up. The song is Wedding Dress by Taeyang, he's a Korean singer, I just love this song, and the lyrics too, apologies if you don't understand but listen to it, it has a nice melody and the video's good. Quite sweet, really.)**

"Serena, that dress is beautiful! Honestly, Jenny, you really outdid yourself!" Serena looked at her reflection in the mirror, then back at Blair. "Honestly, Blair? I'm showing so much already, I can't believe it? I'm only four months along!" Blair sighed, Serena was getting so conscious about it in recent weeks, and she was kind of tired of it. Her own tummy wasn't too obvious in her wedding dress, the cutting of the gown hid it well. It was just under a week before their wedding, it was the final fitting and checking of everything.

"These are going to be the best weddings ever!" Jenny summed it all up in one sentence, it was exactly what Serena and Blair were thinking. They looked at each other and cracked up, they couldn't wait for Sunday. Just five days more, Serena thought, and she and Dan would be officially married.

네가 그와 다투고  
때론 그 땜에 울고  
힘들어 할때면  
난 희망을 느끼고  
아무도 모르게 맘 아, 아, 아프고  
네 작은 미소면 또 담담해지고  
네가 혹시나 내 마음을 알게될까봐  
알아버리면 우린 멀어지게 될까봐  
난 숨을 죽여 또 입술을 깨물어  
제발 그를 떠나 내게 오길

* * *

Jenny and Vanessa were in Blair's bridal room, helping her touch up a little of her makeup and calming her down, which definitely wasn't an easy task, and was made worse by Chuck's little texts coming in every 5 seconds. Serena strolled in, beaming, "B, are you ready? Everyone's almost done outside, and you're due to be at the door in, 2 minutes. We should get going!" She had a light tone in her voice, and her eyes were absolutely sparkling, and the glow on her face expressed complete happiness. Jenny and Vanessa gave her a thumbs up as they helped Blair up and smoothed her dress.

As they stood outside the grand church doors, Blair looked at Vanessa and Jenny nervously. "Oh gosh how will I get through this I'm so scared!" Vanessa and Jenny reassured her, knowing it was just a little jitters. The doors opened, and the confident Queen B in Blair stood out, striding down the aisle filled with renewed confidence.

_Baby_ 제발 그의 손을 잡지마  
_Coz you should be my lady_  
오랜 시간 기다려온 날  
돌아봐 줘

노래가 울리면 이젠 너는  
그와 평생을 함께 하죠  
오늘이 오지 않기를  
그렇게나 매일 밤 기도했는데

* * *

"I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take you, Charles Bartholomew Bass, to be my husband/wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." A slight snigger could be detected, when Chuck's formal name was pronounced slightly awkwardly by Blair, but the couple shook it off lightly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Chuck took Blair's face in his hands, caressing her cheeks, and kissed her lightly, his eyes staring intently into hers, it was like he was reading her mind, her heart was melting just by his gaze. Everyone stood up and clapped vigorously as Chuck and Blair walked out of the church for the photo-taking. Jenny and Vanessa looked incredibly proud of themselves, as they ushered the guests out of the church, directing the helpers. Dan and Serena left through the back, it was much too crowded for Serena to take.

네가 입은 웨딩 드레스, oh no  
내가 아니잖아  
Oh, 네가 입은 웨딩 드레스  
내 맘을 몰라줬던 네가 너무 미워서  
가끔은 네가 불행하길 난 바랬어

As Dan held Serena's hand as they posed for pictures with Chuck and Blair, he could sense some anxiety in his beloved. Serena was thinking about their wedding the next day, he was sure of it, it was kind of natural for her to be anxious, was it? He was confident that their simple beach wedding would be a lot less stressful and he would want to minimise the walking up and down, Serena hadn't been feeling too good recently. Serena looked at Blair, so blissful in her marriage, and she was thinking how she and Dan would look tomorrow. Would they look as relaxed as Blair and Chuck were or would they be mightily stressed out? "Dan? The twins are giving me a problem, should we go home first?" Dan's eyes immediately expressed concern, and he nodded, "Alright, I'll call the chauffeur.." "Just call a cab. The chauffeur will be needed afterwards, we can take a cab, it's perfectly fine." She smiled at him as she soothed her tummy, calming her babies.

이미 내 눈물은 다 마, 마, 마르고  
버릇처럼 혼자 너에게 말하고  
매일 밤 그렇게 불안했던 걸 보면 난  
이렇게 될거란 걸 알았는지도 몰라  
난 눈을 감아, 끝이 없는 꿈을 꿔  
제발 그를 떠나 내게 오길

* * *

Blair noticed that Serena and Dan were missing, and immediately looked for Jenny. "Jenny, have you seen your brother and Serena?"

"I think they went home, Serena wasn't feeling too well, so Dan brought her home early. It's alright, I'm sure, enjoy your wedding!"

"Alright, thank you so much, Jenny, this wedding has gone exactly the way I wanted it, how can I say this? Thank you!" Blair smiled as she turned around and looked for Chuck, she wanted nothing to be with her groom at that moment, it was their time. Chuck.

_Baby,_ 지나가는 그의 손을 잡지마  
_Coz you should be my lady  
_오랜 시간 기다려온 날 돌아봐 줘

노래가 울리면 이젠 너는  
그와 평생을 함께 하죠  
오늘이 오지 않기를  
그렇게나 매일 밤 기도했는데

* * *

"Sweetie, you alright?" Dan walked into the room with a tray of strawberries and honey and lemon, Serena's best remedy since she was pregnant, it never failed to pacify her. Serena fiddled with her fingers, and looked at Dan sideways. "Dan, I'm wondering, how will our wedding be like tomorrow." Dan looked at her, worry engulfing her beautiful eyes, and he could see how it was taking its toll on her, his heart ached at thinking about his love suffer. "Serena, everything will be fine. I'll see to it that everything's perfect, everything that we've always dreamed of. I love you, catch a little sleep my dear."

Serena shut her eyes, she would try to believe everything that Dan said. His voice, his tone, his expressions when he spoke, made it so easy she wanted to think that it was all truth. And it would be a perfect world if it did. She couldn't wait now, she knew that married life with Dan would not be the typical Upper East Side marriage with all the drama. He was a rare guy, one that she knew she was so lucky to have. Just a few hours, and they would be happily, blissfully, married.

네가 입은 웨딩 드레스  
내가 아니잖아  
Oh, 네가 입은 웨딩 드레스, oh, no  
부디 그와 행복해  
너를 잊을 수 있게  
내 초라했던 모습들 다 잊어 줘  
비록 한 동안은 나  
죽을만큼 힘이 들겠지만

* * *

"Hey, you're up. I made some waffles, syrup or jam?" Dan beamed down at Serena, as she rubbed her bleary eyes, groggy. "Both, give me 2 minutes to wash up."

She sat down at the dining table, and was surprised to find that the waffles were all cut into heart shapes, and every single one of them were lovingly spread with strawberry jam and drizzled with maple syrup in rows of smaller hearts. A smile broke across her face as she tried to hold back tears of joy, Dan was just so amazing. "They're cold, I'll pop them in the oven to heat them up a little, one minute." He winked at her and blew a kiss. All the jitters that had previously engulfed her, were dissipating. With love, really nothing was impossible.

Jenny and Vanessa rang the doorbell, noisily screaming. "Serena! Let's get ready, it'll take a long long time!" "Whoa, Jenny, a little on the high side? Serena hasn't had her brunch yet, and Blair isn't here yet either. What's the rush? By the way, where's Eric and Nate?" Vanessa laughed, "Alright, alright. Nate's gone to pick up a couple of things, and Eric's helping Lily and Rufus with some stuff. Chuck and Blair are on their way over. I think."Dan broke into a chuckle when he heard the last sentence, he wouldn't think that they would have much sleep, it was after all, their first married night. Knowing Chuck, he would have made the most out of it, even if Blair was pregnant.

_No, oh_

너무 오랜 시간을 착각 속에  
홀로 바보처럼 살았죠  
아직도 늘 그녀는  
날 보고 새하얗게 웃고 있는데

* * *

"Serena, are you ready? We're all set to go, in 5 minutes!" Jenny called from the living room, Serena had been in the washroom for half an hour. "I'll go check on her," Dan replied, as he strode towards the washroom. "Are you alright, Serena?" "Yeah,"came a muffled reply. She came out of the washroom, kissing him lightly on the lips. He gave her a second look, and she laughed, infectiously. "I'm fine! Come on, we're gonna be late!" She looked down at her tummy, it showed quite a bit in the dress, but then again, not that many people would be at her wedding, it was mostly people that already knew, so it didn't really matter.

네가 입은 웨딩 드레스  
Oh, no  
네가 입은 웨딩 드레스

* * *

"I, Daniel Randolph Humphrey, take you Serena van der Woodsen, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Serena van der Woodsen, take you, Daniel Randolph Humphrey, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Dan leaned towards Serena and kissed her passionately as the small crowd of guests stood up and clapped, for the happy couple. They walked past the rows of seats to applause, Serena basking in the attention and she was absolutely glowing, Dan was a proud man, his strong arms wrapped protectively around his wife as they looked at their wedding bands, joining them together for life.

* * *

_Baby, please don't take his hand_  
_Coz you should be my lady_  
_I've been waiting for you for so long_  
_Please look at me now_

_When the music starts_  
_You will vow to spend_  
_The rest of your life with him_  
_How I prayed every night_  
_This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing_  
_It's not me (next to you)_  
_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

_

* * *

  
_

**(A/N: I hope this chapter satisfied everyone who has been reading my fanfic, it's something I spent hours on, trying to perfect it, so I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I really really hope to receive more reviews, thank you all for reading this and please check out the song, it's really amazing and nice. And may I mention, terribly sweet too though it's kind of sad. But wonderful nevertheless, and please keep a lookout for my next chapter, which shouldn't be popping up too soon, cause my examinations are next week. But who knows? I may just decide to spring an April Fool's surprise! Til' later, XOXO, gghearts! )**


	5. Getaway Car

**(A/N: I thought I wouldn't be posting this within the week, but I guess I was wrong, I felt really down today so I decided to write. It's about Nate and Vanessa in the first part, a little bit of Eric and Jenny in the second. The problem is not really very important, a little fluff here, oops. And there's some sort of openness that I like to write about. The song is Getaway Car by My Favorite Highway, fits, doesn't it. Anyway, just hope you guys enjoy this post-exam work of mine, after my brain is terribly drained after a tough history paper. Enjoy, Read, and Review. Thanks!)**

_After the weddings, Blair and Chuck have jetted off to somewhere no one knows where they've gone, Serena and Dan have gone to the countryside in France, back where they confirmed their relationship. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, can Nate and Vanessa decide where they are heading and how will Eric and Jenny's little day outing turn out?_

"Vanessa, are you free this weekend?" Nate suddenly asked, stopping her in her tracks as they walked down the streets, feeling light and relaxed. Vanessa considered for a moment, before nodding, prompting him to elaborate. "I was thinking, we should take a short little trip. To the country, I miss the freshness of unpolluted air. Up for it?" He gave Vanessa a cheeky smile and tousled his hair slightly, trying to sway her decision. "Alright, alright, Saturday? And how?" Nate grinned, and took her hand gently. "Morning, Saturday, I'll drive. A little road trip's great for sharing." He winked at her knowingly and they continued walking down the boulevard.

_Take me somewhere I've never been before_  
_Open my eyes just a little, leave me wanting more_  
_When they tell you it's all for the money, all for the money_  
_Raise your voice so you can tell somebody, tell somebody_  
_When all you hold in your heart slips away, you have to choose_  
_Fall behind, make a change, or change your mind_

Vanessa was excited, kind of. She was wondering how a solo road trip with Nate would be like, from what she had experienced with the other Upper East Siders, their idea of a road trip involved luxury of some sort. But now that it would only be her and Nate, perhaps it wouldn't be quite the same. Her idea of a road trip was a simple van, with a small carrier with some clothes, couple of tidbits, and perhaps her camera. But that was all, simplicity, exploring the wonders of nature rather than have everything provided and accounted for, that just wasn't quite the same.

Nate was delighted that Vanessa had agreed, he wanted to get away from this hustle and bustle, the unwanted occasional media attention and everything else that prevented them from knowing each other more deeply. Perhaps, this trip would help them breach that gap, close it up, develop their relationship better and maybe give it a little direction. At that moment, they were like a paper boat in a lake, just drifting, drifting, till perhaps a remote-controlled one bumped into it and sunk it. He wanted to be a yacht, with a direction that he knew where it was going. Maybe, this trip would change everything they had.

_Go on, get up, get out_  
_Don't even think about it_  
_You don't need to leave it behind_  
_But you can live without it_  
_Jump in your car like you're ready to ride_  
_You got a buck forty-five left to keep you alive_  
_And now, everybody's messing it up_  
_No, we don't talk about how_  
_Everything is falling apart_  
_Well then you go around_  
_It's everything that you couldn't find with an open mind_  
_It's all you've ever known_

-------------

"Pass me your bag, I'll put it behind." Nate was dressed in a casual shirt, with khaki bermudas and white loafers that were just screaming 'adorable!' at Vanessa. She handed him her light carrier and got into the car, it was a small, ordinary car that definitely didn't look like something Nate would drive. He saw her eyeing the car, and he laughed. "It's not mine, obviously! I rented it yesterday." He smiled and got into the driver's seat.

As they drove through the streets, Vanessa was playing her favourite mix, a CD she made, combining instrumentals with acoustics, each of them of only one pure track at a time, she loved listening to just instruments or vocals, it was relaxing and uplifting.

"So, Vanessa, tell me, you've yet to, who was your first crush!" Nate glanced away from the road and gave her a cheeky grin. His smiling eyes, his perfect nose... "Huh? First crush? Uh.."

"It's alright, just say it."

"Dan."

Nate paused, slightly startled, Vanessa knew it instantly. It was a mistake. A huge mistake she knew better than to make. Now, what?

"Dan Humphrey. Alright. Did you still love him when you met me?"

Nate was getting impatient, he was incredulous, how could Vanessa have liked Dan! He thought they were just good friends. Were they?

"Nate, why are you getting so touchy and all? It was so long ago!"

Vanessa was furious, why was he overreacting like this? This was so stupid, what was he thinking?

"I don't wish to talk about this anymore, Vanessa. I never knew, you never told me!" Nate couldn't control himself, a surge of jealousy just burst through, he couldn't stop it from coming out. He knew it sounded bad, it was something he never wanted to say, something he never intended to happen.

"You never asked."

Silence took over, as Vanessa turned to one side, not facing Nate. She could understand part of his jealousy, but why?

"Vanessa, I never knew." His anger turned to sorrow and disappointment, he thought that perhaps she would have told him, just like how he had confessed previously that his first true love wasn't quite Blair, though he had dated her for so long, but Serena. He tried to calm himself down, sooth off the jealousy that was engulfing him entirely.

"Nate, but that's in the past! What matters now, is that I really, really love you, Nate."

_Sing me something I've never heard before_  
_Open my heart just a little, leave me wanting more_  
_When they tell you it's all for the money, all for the money_  
_Raise your voice and you can tell somebody, tell somebody_  
_When all you hold in your heart slips away, you have to choose_  
_Fall behind, make a change, or change your mind_

She looked at him, and as he drew closer, kissed him lightly. He looked deep into her eyes, intense and dark. He had forgiven her, she could see it so in his eyes, those forgiving, loving eyes of his. Irresistable, handsome, darling, Nate. She wanted him to be like this forever.

"Nate, I'm so sorry. I love you, I really do." She kissed his arm lightly, apologising with each word. She wanted so badly for this quarrel to be over, it felt so unpleasant to be angry with him.

"Don't be silly, darling. I overreacted, I'm sorry. I love you too, let's make this the only exception. I love you so much I never want to see your face like that again, anything for you." He breathed lightly, his gentle tone vibrating the air between them, it was such an amazing feeling Vanessa felt. Nate was perfect, he was the only guy that made anger seem faultless. The only guy, that made her feel that she was never at fault, and absorbed her tantrums like it was love. Perhaps, when she was angry at Nate, it was love. Because he was simply the perfect gentleman, she couldn't help but love him so much. Sweet, pure love like she could never have before; with Dan she was always bothered by their friendship and everything else.

This weekend would be wonderful.

_Go on, get up, get out_  
_Don't even think about it_  
_You don't need to leave it behind_  
_But you can live without it_  
_Jump in your car like you're ready to ride_  
_You got a buck forty-five left to keep you alive_  
_And now, everybody's messing it up_  
_No, we don't talk about how_  
_Everything is falling apart_  
_Well then you go around_  
_It's everything that you couldn't find with an open mind_  
_It's all you've ever known_

-----

"Jenny, there's no school tomorrow, would you like to go somewhere with me?" Eric stood in the doorway of her room, looking curiously at her. Jenny looked away from her MacBook, and cocked her head slightly. "Where? Somewhere, fun?" Eric considered for a moment, "It was one of my favourite places in the past, somewhere I've not been in a long time. So?" Jenny looked at Eric, he had a thoughtful expression, it would probably be somewhere that held a lot of meaning for him. "Alright, sure. Morning?" "Yeah, I'll see you later."

The next day, Jenny was smoothing her hair, adjusting her belt as Eric came in. "All set to go? I told the chauffeur to pick us up in 10 minutes." She glanced at Eric, casually dressed in slim cut dark-wash jeans and a crisp white shirt that showed off his hard work in the gym in recent weeks. She smiled, "That would look good with a black skinny tie, if you're going for the high school preppy look, Eric." He laughed, and shook his head. "I wear a tie everyday, my neck needs a break." Taking her hand, he led her out of the room. "We're going off now, Mum, won't be back for dinner!"

The chauffeur was waiting in the lobby, suit as straight as always, waiting patiently by the door for their arrival. "Thanks for waiting so long, Jake. You know where to go?" The chauffeur nodded slightly, and opened the door as Eric and Jenny went into the car. After a short ten-minute drive, the car stopped. "We're here! Jake, you don't have to pick us up later, thanks!"

It was a tall building, one that Jenny didn't recognise. As Eric led her inside, she found it awfully strange, and awkward. They stepped into the lift, Eric was perfectly silent, he pressed the button for the rooftop. Jenny looked at him, but he avoided eye contact entirely, like he had something to hide.

The lift doors opened, and Jenny was taken by surprise.

_Looks like we didn't get far in a getaway car_  
_You can't break free no matter where you are_  
_It feels like home is just a time and a place_  
_You find yourself in an empty space_

The rooftop was a garden, a beautiful garden. But the plants, though healthy, were not vibrant somehow. Eric looked at her, and explained. "I used to come here and plant a plant whenever I felt unhappy. This one here (gesturing to a bougainvillea) was planted when you openly humiliated me. This, (a cactus) was planted when I broke up with..." He took the whole picture in with a sweeping glance, and Jenny was amazed by Eric's sensitivity and realised just how vulnerable he was.

_You better go on, get up, get out_  
_It's all you've ever known_  
_Don't even think about it_  
_Go on, get up, get out_  
_It's all you've ever known_

Eric was nothing like other guys. She had sort of known this before, but not so clearly. Other guys wouldn't plant flowers when they were upset, it was something only Eric would and had the patience to. Something she had learnt how to appreciate about him, it was just a different feeling.

He walked on the stone path, around the beautiful flowers and fresh leaves, his gaze sentimental and thoughtful. Jenny walked a few paces behind him, treading lightly, observing her boyfriend carefully. This was a side of him he had never shared with her, a side she never seen before. It was an Eric that hid under all the mystery and romanticism, something in him that had probably resulted in his previous gay tendencies, he was much more sensitive than other guys. Even her brother, who kept his Cabbage Patch doll for years, was far off.

"Eric, it's beautiful. Why haven't we been here before?" She probed gently, curiosity creeping out.

"Cause, I wanted to be sure, that the Brooklyn Jenny was still there. The Brooklyn Jenny would be touched, she would be surprised. The Upper East Side Jenny would look down on this in disgust and even doubt my sexuality again. I guess, I got my answer. Thank you, Jenny, for always being there." His gaze kept steady, looking intently into her eyes, yet gently expressing his thoughts behind each word. He took her in his arms, gently kissed her forehead and whispered a short tune into her ear. "I'm not perfect, but I'll keep trying."

Jenny looked upwards, her nose rubbed against Eric's straight one, electricity passing through with each touch they shared. He caressed her cheek gently and leant in as he kissed her, wishing for that moment to last forever. Her fingertips tingled as his fingers wrapped around hers and a smile slowly broke across his face, a mixture of relief and joy. Eric was her destiny, she was quite certain of that, he was the one and only guy that made her feel this way.

_Go on, get up, get out_  
_Don't even think about it_  
_You don't need to leave it behind_  
_But you can live without it_  
_Jump in your car like you're ready to ride_  
_You got a buck forty-five left to keep you alive_  
_And now, everybody's messing it up_  
_No, we don't talk about how_  
_Everything is falling apart_  
_Well then you go around_  
_It's everything that you couldn't find with an open mind_  
_It's all you've ever known_

**(A/N: It's kind of long, this chapter, probably one of the longest I've written in this story. The Eric and Jenny part has been relatively smooth-sailing, but it'll get kind of weird soon, I think. Tentatively, I've planned for the next chapter to be a honeymoon chapter, but I'll see first. I'm not sure actually, I'm running low on ideas so please please review and tell me how I can improve on it. It seems like it's missing some element of sorts, so perhaps if you have a interesting idea you can pm me and contribute somehow. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	6. Honeymoon,

**Honeymoon, Part 1: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf**

**(A/N: It's been a couple of days since I posted the previous chapter, haven't been getting much reviews, unfortunately, so hopefully it'll look up soon. I hope. This is about Blair and Chuck's honeymoon. The song I've used in this chapter is American Honey by Lady Antebellum, they're really good if you enjoy country music and country influences, so yeah. I'd really appreciate it if you guys can give me some comments on the story and how it's progressing, so thanks so much for reading! )**

_Where had they gone? No one knew, no one could guess. It was something about Chuck Bass to keep it a secret, he wanted to make sure this was a trip that only the two of them would know about, it would be their memory. _

"It's Stockholm, Blair. Sweden. No one would think I would choose to come here!" Stockholm had been Chuck's choice of their honeymoon destination, and it was a good one. It was somewhere no one would expect either of them to go to, somewhere they would finally have their alone time together.

Chuck had been hard at work, trying to expand and improve his hotel empire, Blair's heart ached to see him suffering like that, she knew there was a man in there, crying out for a much needed break, but he held back, keeping himself totally under control.

Early in the morning, it was barely six, but Blair had been waking up really early recently. Chuck was still sleeping, getting his recharge. Blair walked into the bathroom, trying to keep as silent as she could, but couldn't help squealing a little and flinching as she stepped onto the cold bathroom floor. As she got into a fresh change of clothes, reality hit her, hard. It was a matter of months before she would be a mother, four, to be exact. She soothed her growing belly, thinking.

_She grew up on a side of the road_  
_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_  
_She grew up good_  
_She grew up slow_  
_Like American honey_

_Steady as a preacher_  
_Free as a weed_  
_Couldn't wait to get goin'_  
_But wasn't quite ready to leave_  
_So innocent, pure and sweet_  
_American honey_

She feared she wouldn't be capable of it, not when Chuck could sometimes be such a child himself. Herself, she wasn't quite ready, she still felt like she was a little kid, spoilt by her mother and Dorota. She tried to shake off those thoughts as she got into looser clothing, comfortably formal, rather formal in fact. As she slipped out of the bathroom, a soft tingle ran through her as she felt her baby kick her lightly. She wouldn't be able to keep those thoughts out of her mind, it seemed.

She glanced at the clock, it was turning seven in a couple of minutes. Blair wondered, should she wake Chuck? On one hand, he was sleeping too soundly, his face calm and relaxed, like it had hardly been in a few months. On the other hand, she was really starving and she wasn't going to go downstairs without Chuck. That was out of the question, for sure.

She tapped him lightly on the should and bent down, noticing slight discomfort as she did so, and kissed him on his lips. "Chuck, wake up," she whispered, "It's time for breakfast, darling."

Chuck stirred, then opened his eyes slowly, looking tenderly at Blair. "Hey, sweetheart, you're early."

Blair's heart melted a little, hearing his wonderful tone and voice, and nudged him gently. "I'm starving, let's go down for breakfast."

_There's a wild, wild whisper_  
_Blowin' in the wind_  
_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_  
_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_  
_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_  
_And American honey_

_Get caught in the race_  
_Of this crazy life_  
_Tryin' to be everything can make you lose your mind_  
_I just wanna go back in time_  
_To American honey, yea_

-----------

They stood at the lift lobby, waiting for the elevator. For Chuck, it was one of the few times he could be out of a suit, he wore a long sleeved shirt with a knitted vest over, and tapered pants, with a pair of cream loafers. Blair tried to get him into a short-sleeved shirt, but he insisted on looking perfectly smart-casual, bordering on formal if not for the vest.

The restaurant of Blair's choice, a quiet, relaxing place serving French food, was barely filled. They were ushered to a table near the window, at a corner. Blair observed Chuck as he started cutting his croissant neatly, he was still confined to the rigours of his daily life, this was not going according to her plan at all. After breakfast, she suggested a walk around the area.

"Chuck, you've been so tense lately, are you alright?" Blair looked into his intense eyes, hers melting his heart slowly but surely. "I don't know, Blair, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I can't be the father you've been expecting. I've never had the kind of fatherly love I want to give our child, I don't know how it's done, yet I don't want to make the mistakes my father once made." He swallowed, tears imminent, hoping that Blair would understand. To his surprise, Blair started to break down. "I know you're feeling, I feel the same way too. This child has come too quickly, and as the days are going by, this child's birth comes nearer. And I'm afraid, I won't be able to be a good mother, I fear that, Chuck."

They unconsciously turned back and walked back towards the hotel, Chuck's arm wrapped protectively around Blair's waist, her sobs decreasing as they approached the hotel.

They were in their room, both dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, and Chuck whispered, "Blair, sweetheart, there's nothing to be worried about. I know you're going to be a wonderful mother, cause there's something in you that brings out the best in everything. I'll do my best to be your pillar of support, cause that's what I'm here for. No worries, nothing at all." She broke into a small smile, as she looked at her sexy husband, she wanted so much to have his words write themselves into the future because she wished they were true so badly.

_There's a wild, wild whisper_  
_Blowin' in the wind_  
_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_  
_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_  
_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_  
_And American honey_

"We've come here for a reason, Blair. To escape from New York, to let go of everything. Let's make the most of this moment, cause after our little one's born, we're not going to get much of this." He started kissing her lightly, starting from her forehead and working his way down slowly, sensitive and gentle. When he approached her belly, he kissed it so subtly, she barely noticed. He stroked it, whispering something to her tummy, she could barely make out the syllables, but she felt wonderful. With Chuck by her side, everything seemed easy and possible. Chuck, Bass, was her man, her husband, someone who could make good of everything.

"Give it to me," she breathed, closing her eyes slowly and pouting for a kiss. "Give it all, Chuck." He gladly obliged.

_Gone for so long now_  
_I gotta get back to her somehow_  
_To American honey_

Two weeks, wasn't long when you considered it in New York City.

Two weeks, wasn't a lot of time when you thought about the rigours of life.

Two weeks, wasn't what you would call a relaxed fortnight for them.

Two weeks, was what they had, in Stockholm, Sweden.

Two weeks, was plenty.

_Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper_  
_Blowin' in the wind_  
_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_  
_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_  
_Oh nothin's sweeter than summertime_  
_And American honey_  
_And American honey _

Cause when you considered what there was to do in Stockholm, they weren't much of explorers of nature, Stockholm was barely a shopping paradise for Blair, there was pretty much only one thing that was going to be on their minds this fortnight.

**(A/N: I finally completed this chapter. I think towards the end, it's getting a little sexual, and not quite what I'm used to writing, it's not quite my style, if you do follow my fics. So hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, and I hope that you people reading can give me some tips on how to expand my story better. Thanks for having read this, and you might want to check out the song, cause it's wonderful. American Honey, if you're too lazy to scroll upwards. Enjoy FF, and have a good day. XOXO, gghearts. )**


	7. Picture Perfect Honeymoon

**(A/N: This is something that has been living in my fanfic utopia for quite some time now. I've been a Derena shipper since I first watched the show and I'm not about to change that, even with all the developments in the show now. Hopefully you guys enjoy this super fluffy chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this! This song used in this chapter is 'Picture Perfect' by Every Avenue, it's really really really nice, (: Hope you guys enjoy the song and please review if you liked it, and comment on how I can improve if you didn't like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH, gghearts! )**

"Dan! The chauffeur's downstairs!" Serena's voice came over the speaker in their room, it was newly installed since Dan wasn't too comfortable with his pregnant wife hollering all the time in order to get a message across. "Coming, I'm just doing a last check!" He glanced around the room, scanning it for anything they might have missed. After making sure everything was largely in order, he opened a drawer in the dressing table and took out a small box. A large carrier in hand, he strode out of the room.

Serena was dressed formally, more formal than usual, with her coat reaching to her knees, concealing her pregnant belly a little. She was considerably large for five months along, and particularly noticeable because she was so slim to start with. She slipped her arm through Dan's as the walked out of their apartment, which Jenny promised to house-sit and possibly Eric as well. "Have you told Jenny the rules yet?" Dan looked at Serena, smiling brightly. She looked at him quizzically, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, it totally slipped my mind! Dan, you don't supposed Eric and Jenny will..."she trailed off, not wanting to continue.

_Picture perfect_  
_That's what it seems_  
_They've got this whole thing figured out_  
_But not me_  
_We'll leave this place behind_  
_Doesn't that feel right?_  
_Picture perfect, it's picture perfect_

Dan ushered her into the car and checked the luggage again, before entering the car himself. "I seriously doubt they will, honey. Eric's a sensible guy, and Jenny, no, they won't. I have faith in them. Relax, this is our honeymoon, our holiday. You, me, the house, the beach, the forest. What more could we possibly ask for?" He grinned, eyes twinkling.

Serena laughed, his childish behaviour was just so amusing and endearing sometimes, his innocence when she didn't want to think. She suddenly felt a couple of hard kicks, and grimaced unwillingly. "Serena, what's wrong? The little ones giving you trouble again?" She nodded, her expression grim. "They've been kicking so hard recently, Dan." She rested her head on his shoulder, as Dan tried his best to help her relax a little. He willed for his little ones to be obedient, he hated to see Serena suffering like this.

_Through the fire_  
_Through the smoke and the flames_  
_In my reflection in the window_  
_Match in hand, and I'm running_

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Humphrey, we're here. You have to check in by one hour's time latest, so there isn't much of a rush." Jacob, their chauffeur, spoke softly, he was a mild man, a smooth driver. He took out their luggage, and bid them goodbye before driving off. Dan put their luggage on a trolley, and the young couple strolled into the airport. Just a few years before, Serena's appearance at an airport would have drawn the attention of reporters, but her relationship with Dan had mellowed her considerably, she was no longer a socialite like before, but contented just to be an aspiring writer's wife.

They had boarded the plane, and shortly after take-off, Serena was looking a little uncomfortable. She kept stroking her belly, a sign of discomfort, and Dan was worried. "Serena, get a little rest. There's plenty of time, darling." He took off his jumper and balled it up for her to use as a pillow, and watched over her lovingly as she drifted off to sleep. He took out his notebook, looking at his list of things to do. At this point in time, Chuck had given him relatively easy tasks, but Dan wasn't intending to stay there if he could help it. By the time he and Serena returned from their honeymoon, he would know if any of the three publishing companies he had submitted his manuscript to were interested in his book. Titled "Finding the Niche", it was mostly a modified autobiography of his transition from Brooklyn to the Upper East Side. He hadn't told Serena of his plans yet, he didn't want to raise her hopes before anything was confirmed, but he was feeling rather confident that it would be selected.

_Everyone's screaming, "You're never gonna get there"_  
_Waking up shaking feels much better_  
_And everyone's saying, "Shape up and get a life"_  
_If nothing goes wrong, then how will it feel right?_  
_Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me_

A couple of hours later, they would be arriving in France soon. Dan kissed Serena on her cheek, and whispered, "We're reaching soon, honey." She stirred a little, and her tired eyes smiled at him as she murmured, "So soon?" He stroked her hair as he nodded, a laugh engulfing him. Just before the plane started it's descent, Dan put balled-up blankets around Serena and her belly, ensuring as much cushioning as possible even though they were already in first-class seats.

Serena looked at Dan, his naggy dad-to-be side taking over, and couldn't help giggling as he tried to make her as protected as possible. As the plane headed downwards, she could feel her babies kicking her hard, and instinctively Dan put his arm around her and kissed her repeatedly, trying to help her relax and not think about the pain even though he knew it must hurt so badly. She looked at him, and managed a small smile, silently exchanging words of love and encouragement between them. She felt so fortunate, to be here with him, for him, nothing seemed too difficult or impossible.

_Is it true what they're saying_  
_I gotta settle down in place just like the rest?_  
_Living the dream, is this what it feels like?_  
_Picture perfect_  
_It's picture perfect_

Moments later, an announcement came over, the plane had landed relatively smoothly, and Dan started to unbuckle Serena's safety belt and took their hand luggage with him as they walked towards the arrival hall. He had their elaborate plans all in place, with a car already reserved to take them to their countryside mansion, the place of engagement for them. As Dan loaded their luggage into the car, Serena sent a text to Rufus, Lily, Jenny and Eric. 'Dan and I have arrived, going to the mansion soon'.

As Dan drove through the familiar roads, Serena looked at him, his chiselled jaw, his eyes focused, and she could feel the flashback of events just months past, when she was confused whether Dan was really the one for her. Thinking back, she realised how silly she had been, to doubt the love he had for her, and the passion that burned inside her, released only in his presence. "Serena, we're reaching soon, I can see the beach!" He glanced at her, excited. A smile broke across their faces as they recalled the happy memories they had shared, right here.

_The days are fading_  
_Like they're one in the same_  
_I point the finger_  
_And it shows me I'm to blame_  
_And I'm running_

_Everyone's screaming, "You're never gonna get there"_  
_Waking up shaking feels much better_  
_And everyone's saying, "Shape up and get a life"_  
_If nothing goes wrong, then how will it feel right?_  
_Picture perfect doesn't mean much_  
_Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me_

That night, as they lay in the same bed, same room as the previous time, Dan ran his fingers through Serena's hair, smoothing out non-existent tangles, just adoring her perfect face, as she giggled and her eyes were nearly lines, she couldn't stop smiling. Somehow this felt better than it had ever had, and she found herself loving her husband more than at the moment when she had said 'I do'. "Serena, dear, dear Serena, I wish we could stay here forever. It's peaceful, we won't ever have to face the stress of New York again." He looked at her intensely, a look she could never reject, but she knew he wasn't really serious. "Dan, don't be silly. But I would love, to make the most of this time here. Cause once we go back, nothing will be the same again. And in a few months, the rest of our lives won't be the same." She murmured softly, looking down and rubbing her belly, thinking about her little kids.

_I've had enough time to figure this out_  
_But I can't believe that I waited this long_  
_I've seen the truth in another light_  
_This is everything I never wanted to be_

He looked at her, and his expression, was as if he was looking at an angel, and to him, she was an angel sent down to him from heaven. He took her hand, kissed it lightly, and everything he wanted to say, she understood. That telepathy they shared was amazing, sometimes words weren't needed to express what they thought. A smile was shared, and it was all they needed. It was a night to remember, a night from a collection of nights in France, imprinted in their scrapbook of love.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry it's taken this long for me to update, I was kind of distracted and busy with exams and all, and also the one shots I've published. I hope this was good, hope you Derena shippers out there don't lose hope, cause Derena will make their comeback, cause Derena and Chair are definite endgame, so always keep the faith! And please, please, review and comment if you enjoyed this as much I loved writing this. I hope it was worth the wait, thank you! XOXO)**

**_Wake up, shape up_  
_You're never gonna get there_  
_If nothing goes wrong, then how would it feel right?_  
_Wake up, shape up_  
_You're never gonna get there_  
_It's picture perfect, it's picture perfect_**

**_Everyone's screaming, "You're never gonna get there"  
Waking up shaking feels much better  
And everyone's saying, "Shape up and get a life"  
If nothing goes wrong, then how will it feel right?  
Picture perfect doesn't mean  
Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me  
_**


	8. Return To Manhattan

**(A/N: This is quite an inspired fanfic, though I didn't write it as quickly as I wanted, was editing it quite a bit as I went along, not as much planning as before. Written regarding the returning to Manhattan, it's quite a fluffy reunion, so I really you guys will like this! Song used in this fanfic is Home by Michael Buble, mainly because it's about going home too! Enjoy, and please review and comment if you have anything to say, whether it's good or bad, so yeah. Thanks! )**

_(Stockholm)_

"Chuck! We're gonna be late! There's no driver, you know!" Blair hollered from the hall, and Chuck could hear her very clearly from the bedroom. He sauntered out casually, smirking as he adjusted his scarf. "Relax, Blair, I've told the hotel we'll be needing the hotel limousine." She looked at him, and smiled. Typical Chuck. She should have guessed, really.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang. A doorman, with him a baggage trolley, bowed to them as he picked up their luggage, before informing Chuck. "The limousine is waiting outside the lobby, sir." He turned, and left their suite. "Come on, Blair, let's go. We're leaving Stockholm, it's back to New York!" He took her hand, and led her out of the suite, expressionless.

_Another summer day_  
_Has come and gone away_  
_In Paris and Rome_  
_But I wanna go home_

_(France)_

"Is that all?" Dan called from outside, as Serena glanced around the living room before nodding. He quickly locked the door, and carried Serena into the car. "Dan!" She laughed, "I'm not an invalid!" "Yet, Serena. Yet." He finished, tongue-in-cheek. His eyes twinkled as she slapped his hand playfully. Dan placed his hand gently on Serena's belly, which had grown slightly bigger over their holiday. "You're going for the doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon, right?" Serena nodded, somewhat unhappily, a slight frown teasing at her lips. "Dan, you know the doctor will be nagging me about taking the whole lot of medicines. Again."

Dan gave her a small smile, and reassured her as he started the car. Kissing her forehead lightly, he murmured, "Get a little sleep, honey, it's a long drive."

_Maybe surrounded by_  
_A million people I_  
_Still feel all alone_  
_I just wanna go home_  
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

(I'm sorry, but I don't quite want to write too much fluff about the trip and all, it'll be too long and dull! So bear with some gaps and holes here and thereabout, thanks!)

_(New York City)_

Dan put his arm around Serena's shoulders, holding her close as they walked towards the baggage collection area. She looked a little pale and queasy, lips faint. "Sweetie, you should take a little rest and sit down. Call your mum and tell her we're back? Chuck texted, he and Blair are at the arrival lounge." Serena nodded weakly, and walked slowly towards the chairs at a side, as Dan proceded to collect their luggage.

She felt unwell, feeling slightly feverish, the kind of feeling she always got when she had caught a cold. She hated this weary feeling, her eyelids were drooping, and she felt that it was so hard to keep alert. "Serena, baby, you've got to see a doctor when we get home. You look terrible." Dan had come over, wheeling a wheelchair, and he carried Serena onto it, as an assistant rushed over to help them with the baggage. They walked past the lounge, and Chuck immediately rushed out, Blair a few steps behind. "S, are you alright? I'll call Jacob to drive somewhere nearer." She whipped out her BlackBerry, and Chuck too, speaking urgently into his phone. Dan instructed the assistant to bring their baggage to where Jacob would be waiting, then called their family doctor, while wheeling Serena towards their pick-up point.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_  
_Each one a line or two_  
_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_  
_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_  
_My words were cold and flat_  
_And you deserve more than that_

Within half an hour, thanks to Jacob's efficient driving skills, they reached home, and the doctor was ready and on standby. Dan carried Serena onto their bed, and stood impatiently as the doctor examined her carefully. Unknowingly, he had started to bounce a little on his toes, worried. Couple of moments later, the doctor walked out of the room and Dan followed him. "Don't worry, Mr Humphrey, your wife is fine, she has a cold, but it isn't too serious. Just give her plenty of fluids and rest. Complete bed rest for two days, and no iced drinks. Take care." Dan heaved a sigh of relief, and he walked the doctor out, thanking him.

Blair and Chuck had dropped their luggage off at home, and had rushed over. "Blair, would you please help Serena get into something more comfortable, while I get her a cup of tea?" Dan looked at Blair, his face contorted into an expression of worry, he was visibly shaken over Serena's sudden ill. She gave him a reassuring smile, and nodded as she walked towards the bedroom. Chuck stood up, and followed him into the kitchen. "Dan, have you called Lily? Eric texted to ask if they could come over." "Yeah, tell them it's alright..." His phone rang, and he gave an apologizing glance before going over to the window to answer.

_Another aeroplane_  
_Another sunny place_  
_I'm lucky I know_  
_But I wanna go home_  
_Mmmm, I've got to go home_  
_Let me go home_  
_I'm just too far from where you are_  
_I wanna come home_

Minutes later, Dan was in the room with Serena, using a damp towel to wipe her face. "I've got something I need to tell you, honey." She tilted her head slightly, and murmured, "Is it good or bad? You haven't told me what the doctor said." Dan grinned, "You're fine, darling. The doctor says you just need to have plenty of rest. It's something else, really. A publishing company has agreed to publish my manuscript, and they're putting me on a five-year contract, which also means I need to write three more books in these five years." He looked into Serena's hopeful eyes, and broke into a smile.

"Dan, how could you have kept it from me! Oh, I'm so proud of you baby!" She giggled, and kissed him gently on his lips. He put the tray aside cheekily, and took her in his arms. Kissed her, slow, smooth searching; passion firing off between them, till Serena tensed up. "Dan, they're kicking again." She breathed slowly and surely, taking in the scent of his wonderful cologne, trying to relax. "They're uncomfortable with PDA already?" A smile sprung to his lips as he chuckled, holding her hand, with it his support and love flowing towards her.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_  
_It's like I just stepped outside_  
_When everything was going right_  
_And I know just why you could not_  
_Come along with me_  
_'Cause this was not your dream_  
_But you always believed in me_

A couple of days later, Blair had invited them all over for dinner. It had been really long since they all had a get-together, and Chuck was helping Blair iron out all the details. "Anything else we're missing, honey?" He called from the hall, she was in the dining room making sure that everything was prepared and ready to be served. "No, Chuck, but have they texted yet?" "No need to text." Nate walked in, with Vanessa, Eric and Jenny, with Lily and Rufus walking a couple of steps behind. The other lift opened, and Dan and Serena walked out, beaming. Dan's arm was wrapped protectively around Serena's shoulders, and her arm was round his waist, they looked great, both with adoring eyes making glances at each other.

"So Chuck, how was Stockholm." Nate asked, his eyes looking up from his phone. He had an innocent look on his face, yet his eyes knowing. "How did you..." Chuck narrowed his eyes in disbelief, maintaining eye contact. Everyone laughed, including Blair, for they had put up a framed picture of them both, outside their hotel, Grand Hyatt Stockholm. Dan patted him on the back in mock sympathy, as Chuck looked away, gutted that their secret had been spoilt.

_Another winter day has come_  
_And gone away_  
_In even Paris and Rome_  
_And I wanna go home_  
_Let me go home_

The night whizzed by, it was a hearty dinner, and looking around, Dan realised a lot had happened in the time that they weren't in New York. Nate and Vanessa had grown a lot closer, no longer was there this awkward shyness and crush-feel, it was the air of a couple in love. Jenny and Eric could read each other's moves and actions, and even thoughts, they ended up completing one another's sentences. Serena exchanged a look with Dan, and smiles broke across their faces as they shared yet another telepathic moment, they both knew what the other was thinking about.

After dinner, as everyone was just talking about Chuck and Blair's honeymoon, Dan wrapped his arms around Serena's belly, sending tingles through her. "Let's take a walk in the park, it's nearby anyway." Slipping her arm through his, she decided not to ask further, choosing to remain in surprise. They sat down on a stone bench, and admired the starry sky, full of memories. "Serena, close your eyes." She laughed, "Oh, Dan, not again!" Nevertheless, she obediently shut her eyes, wondering what to expect. Suddenly she felt something cold brush against her skin.

_And I'm surrounded by_  
_A million people I_  
_Still feel all alone_  
_Oh, let me go home_  
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

"Open your eyes, honey." She could nearly sense his smile, his anticipation of her surprise. He held out a box, it was gold with darling pink streaks. She looked into his eyes intensely, a look they had shared when he had proposed. Opening it slowly, she gasped when she saw it. A delicate gold bracelet, entwined with a sheet of gold paper with heart-shaped holes, sitting in a little bed of red and pink roses. It was beautiful, sensitive, amazing.

Speechless, and lost for words, her eyes said everything as tears escaped. She lifted the bracelet gently, and knew the most precious thing were the words that Dan had written on the paper. It read, in his neat and elegant handwritten cursive script, 'Serena, you're the one that has breathed life into my heart, I love you because its the sole reason why I live each day.' More tears welled up in her eyes, as she pressed her lips together. It was this kind of moments, when Dan made words seem so right, and everything seemed perfect. He kissed her forehead lightly, and whispered, "I'm so sorry you've to endure months of discomfort, but I'll always be here for you, darling, and I'll support you no matter what."

_Let me go home_  
_I've had my run_  
_Baby, I'm done_  
_I gotta go home_  
_Let me go home_  
_It will all be all right_  
_I'll be home tonight_  
_I'm coming back home_

Their romanticism didn't just end in France, it hadn't ended when they had left Manhattan. It didn't freeze in time. It was a never-ending process, living in their herts, feeding on their endless love.

**(A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, although it has probably caused me to be really clueless in my history classes. Hope you guys have enjoyed this majorly fluffy fic, and I'm not sure whether I'll be continuing this further, it really depends on what you guys think and want, so please comment and review! I'm kind of at a loss for words on what to write, cause it'll be fine to end it at this, so please help me out with the ideas and all. Thanks for reading!) **


	9. Goodbye,

This isn't even a chapter of the story. I have decided to end the story as of the previous chapter, and I will be going on a short hiatus until the season ends, since I really have no idea where my stories are going and the series is getting seriously screwed up. Figured that there's no point in writing something that I have no plan for. I hope that my writing has been enjoyable for you all to read, and I'm thinking that since I completed my last chapter that way, it leaves the door open for a sequel? No idea really. I thank everyone who has been reading my stories, and I thank anyone who has reviewed my stories. Hopefully my writing has improved and the storylines are good. My account probably won't be dead, I'll be hopping around reading the fics, and perhaps I might write one or two one-shots, depending on the episodes. XOXO, gghearts.

Ending with a song as always, Goodbye.

_It's a shame that it had to be this way_  
_It's not enough to say I'm sorry_  
_It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

_Maybe I'm to blame_  
_Or maybe were the same_  
_But either way I can't breathe_  
_Either way I can't breathe_

_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_Were better off this way_  
_Were better off this way_

_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_  
_Cause everything we've been through_  
_And everything about you_  
_Seemed to be a lie_  
_A guiltless twisted lie_  
_It made me learn to hate you_  
_Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_Were better off this way_  
_Were better off this way_  
_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_Were better off this way_  
_Were better off this way_

_And every, everything isn't only_  
_What it seemed so hold these_  
_Words that you never told me_  
_Its time to say goodbye_  
_Its time to say goodbye_  
_Its time to say goodbye_  
_Goodbye_

_Bye_

_Take my hand away_  
_Spell it out_  
_Tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my hand away_  
_Spell it out_  
_Tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my hand away_  
_Spell it out_  
_Tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong_


End file.
